The present invention relates to a three-dimensional surveying instrument and a three-dimensional surveying method, by which measurement can be made with high accuracy.
Conventionally, a three-dimensional laser scanner has been known as a surveying instrument to acquire a multiple three-dimensional data (3D data) (three-dimensional point cloud data) of an object to be measured within a short time.
The three-dimensional laser scanner is installed on a tripod, and by rotating a scanning unit such as a mirror or the like to deflect a distance measuring light in a measuring direction, an object to be measured is scanned and a three-dimensional data of the object to be measured is acquired.
Depending on a place of installation or on a condition of installation of the three-dimensional laser scanner or a tripod, or depending on a material or the like of the tripod, in a case where the scanning unit is rotated, the three-dimensional laser scanner is resonated and vibration may occur.
In case of a conventional three-dimensional laser scanner, since the means for detecting vibration is not provided, it is not possible to detect whether there is vibration or not at the time of measurement. Further, in a case where vibration occurs, the conventional three-dimensional laser scanner can not suppress an influence of vibration and an error has occurred in a measurement result. Further, a step of post-processing to remove the influence of vibration from the measurement result has been complicated, and also, much time has been required.